Unexpected Voice
by ElectusPotter
Summary: Movie verse. What if Ginny had followed Harry and Ron out the night before the wedding when harry tried to leave. Slightly AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: First Fanfic. Slightly AU. set in the 7th movie when Harry tries to leave the Burrow the night before the wedding.  
**

Unexpected Voice

"I don't care who's wedding it is" Harry said, taking Ron a little back. Harry thinking he had won the argument turned and was about to walk off when a new voice came from behind stopping him dead in his tracks.

"What if it was ours?" a teary voice asked.

Harry turned back around to face Ron and now Ginny. Her eyes were welled with tears and it freaked him out. Ginny NEVER cried, EVER.

"Gin, that's different, of course I would stay" Harry responded trying desperately not to make eye contact with Ron. Who looked like he'd been him by a bludger and wanted now to through it at his best mate.

"Harry I need you, and I need you here, you can't just leave in the middle of the night and not say goodbye to me, I'm your girlfriend" Ginny said through her tears.

"Mate Ginny's right you owe her that and besides Bill and Fleur risked their live to get you here and all they want is for you to be at their wedding." Ron added calming down now that he'd realized that Harry and Ginny weren't actually getting married.

"Gin, you know I can't stay I'm a risk to your family. Voldermort would kill you all if I stayed. And to say goodbye is way too hard I'd look into your eyes and melt, and then I'd never be able to let myself leave you." Harry answered "Bill and Fleur would be safer if I left Ron. They'd understand."

"Harry, stay for the wedding and then leave. And if it's so hard to say goodbye then take me with you" Ginny said

"NO WAY" Ron interjected. "Your underage, Mum wouldn't let you and you'd slow us down, you don't even know what we're doing. It's not safe."

"Horcruxes" Ginny said

"How the?" Ron asked "Harry she's too young"

"Fifteen almost sixteen, I know more about it that you Ron" Ginny snapped.

"Ginny" Harry said looking into her brown eyes. "Ron's right, you will be safer at Hogwarts"

"Do you really believe that Harry?" Ginny asked "You know it's not true. Snape knows I'm your girlfriend, I'm no safer at Hogwarts then with you."

"You're still underage." Harry pointed out, but realizing at the same time that Ginny was right. Having her with him would probably be safer for the both of them.

"We both know the only way I can overcome that" Ginny spoke

"Our wedding" Harry mumbled, looking at the ground, just loud enough so that Ginny could hear but not loud enough for Ron's ears.

"What way?" Ron asked confused. 'Was Ginny actually coming with them now!' he thought to himself

Harry was still staring at the ground and either didn't hear Ron or chose not to answer and Ginny was plain ignoring him.

"Harry I want to be with you, I love you" Ginny said trying to get Harry to look up at her.

"I love you as well and I want to be with you, but there's no time. No matter what we'll be leaving tomorrow or the day after." Harry responded.

There's tonight." Ginny replied

And with that Harry's eyes shot up.

In a silent agreement the couple two walked back towards the Burrow, ignoring Ron's comments and questions until he burst.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!' Ron yelled "ONE MINUTE IT'S 'I'M LEAVING FOR EVERYONE'S SAFETY' AND THEN THE NEXT IT'S LIKE YOU'RE GOING TO BED WITH MY LITTLE SISTER"

Ron's yelled managed to wake the entire of the Burrow from its sleep, lights went on and foot steps could be heard.

Harry and Ginny both looked at each other and then at Ron. Ginny was about to say something but Mrs Weasley came running out of the door.

"What in the world are you all doing out here?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Well first of Harry was about to leave and I tried to stop him, Then Ginny…" Ron started but Ginny butted in.

"Mum, Harry and I have something we need to do and you're not going to like it" Ginny said.

"No, no, no. One of my children is already going off on this silly thing that Dumbledore set. No more I tell you, your going to school end of story." Mrs Weasley said sternly.

Ginny looked a little taken back but Harry tock control.

"Mrs Weasley, we should talk about this with everyone" Harry said motioning to all the people gather just inside the front door.

"Oh." Mrs Weasley responded, thinking that Ginny wasn't planning on going on the ridicules mission after all.

Everyone moved into the living area taking seats and looking expectantly at Harry and Ginny. They were all tired and tomorrow was a big day for everyone, so they were all a little agitated as well.

It was Harry who talked first to everyone's surprise. He looked like he'd rather be anywhere but here.

"As most of you know, Hermione, Ron and myself are leaving on a mission Dumbledore set for us." Harry began, pausing to watch all the tried people nod, showing that they understood. "And well Ginny is not really safe at Hogwarts anymore." Harry paused again seeing Hermione's understanding face, Mrs Weasley disapproving one and a whole mixture between the two. Plus Ron's almost rage expression. "You see. Snape is on Voldermort's side" Harry said taking a few but not many people back. "And he'd help Voldermort use Ginny against me. I know Ginny is underage but she would be safer..." Harry went to continue but Mrs Weasley butted in.

"No way" She said, followed but Ron's angry nod.

She went to continue but Mr Weasley however interjected. "Let him finish dear"

Mrs Weasley backed down at Mr Weasley words and let Harry continue.

"Ginny would be safer with us" Harry said "I know it sounds weird but it's true" Harry again paused and saw everyone look and Mr Weasley, watching for his reaction. He nodded on agreement and Mrs Weasley and Ron looked horrified, well Ron just looked angry. They were both about to say something but stopped.

"Mr Weasley" Harry asked "I love your daughter; She's my world, my life, my everything. In order for her to overcome her trace for being underage, I was wondering if I could have your Blessing to…um… Marry her?" Harry Concluded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Here's the next Chapter. Please review, any 'constructive' criticism helps. I said Slightly AU before but to be honest this is more major a change from true Cannon then Slightly. Trying to write it movie based only but please excuse me if I add in something from the books._  
_**

_Preparations for a lifetime._

The Burrow was Flooded with science, it lasted less than a second but was far too long for Harry and he began to panic. His heart beat quickened and his palms became sweaty. Ginny glanced at him felling his hand shake in hers'. His panic was short lived however and quickly replaced with fear when Ron began to rage.

"LIKE HELL!" Ron blurted out, taking a step towards the young couple.

Harry looked towards the floor waiting for Ron to continue, and sure enough he did.

"THERE'S NO WAY DAD'S GOING TO SAY YES, YOUR ONLY FIFTEEN AND SIXTEEN." Ron bluntly stated.

"Too right, brother." George said in agreement.

"No man's taking our little sister at fifteen let alone before she's of age." Fred added in agreement.

"I'll be sixteen in a week and a half." Ginny Interjected before Charlie could add anything. She spoke up more because she was sick of being called little than to defend her and Harry's decision.

"No way. Your going to school, end of story." Mrs Weasley staunchly spoke. Rising up from the chair she was on, to confront her daughter.

"Ginny, Mum's right you need to go back to school." Charlie said.

At this point the majority of the Weasley family was up off their seats facing Harry and Ginny. Fred and George were along with Ron were looking angrily at the couple, Ron even had his wand in his hand. Mrs Weasley was also staring in displeasure at the pair. Charlie however even though standing was looking at the two in sympathy.

"H'mm" Mr Weasley said rising also for his place. His voice gave an instant silencing effect on the room, leaving Harry to yet again panic. All eyes including those of Hermione's, Tonks' and Remus', who had been all but invisible through out the 'discussion' moved to look at Mr Weasley. It was clear that even though Mrs Weasley had the loudest voice ultimately Mr Weasley was in Charge.

No one had notice the lack of input from Bill, or at least if they did the just assumed he was to focused on his wedding tomorrow to even listen to what was going on right in front of him. Bill however like his father had be mulling over the situation in his head. To be honest he didn't like they idea Ginny marrying off so early and not going back to Hogwarts this year. But thinking about what Harry had said and bits and bobs he already knew he could see that what Harry was 'proposing,' for lack of a better term, would be best for his little sister. Bill loved Ginny and he couldn't bear to think that she wouldn't be safe, but she had fallen in love with Harry Potter and nothing stopped a Weasley woman getting what she wanted. She had captured the man of her dreams' heart and He loved her to an extent that Bill was proud of. If Ginny was to be wed then Harry would be the only acceptable man in Bill's eyes for her. So if it came down to it he would support Harry's request even if it meant he wouldn't be the first in the family to get married.

Mr Weasley looked around before speaking. "I know you all think this is the worst conceived idea in all history" a few nods could be seen throughout the room. "But" Mr Weasley continued, producing a shocked face on most of the other Weasley's "We all know the risks that are facing those, who are apposing You-know-who. And Harry is in the thick of it all, which also means that Ginny is as well. We don't live in a time that is safe. Is sending Ginny to school really worth the risk.

Fred and George can't open their shop for fear of being attacked. Ron and Hermione are only Harry's best friend any they have to stay in hiding, they aren't even his real family and they are being hunted down. We can't even try to make amends with Percy for the fear of our safety. Percy is going to miss his big brother's wedding. I am forced to look around every corner and check behind myself at work just to make sure I'm not being watched or followed. Charlie Had to Fly from Romania to get here because the floo wasn't safe. We are having a security team at Bill's wedding. Molly hasn't left the house in weeks.

So no, this situation might not be the greatest, but Harry loves Ginny and cares for her like his own family. I'd trust no other man with my daughter.

Harry, you have my blessing."

Harry felt a tear run down his face.

"No way. No best mate of mine is marrying my little sister" Ron stated

Harry turned to confront Ron but was cut of Bill speaking up for the first time.

"Ron, grow up. We all knew this day was coming. Harry's your best mate. Stop throwing a tantrum every time something doesn't go to your perfect plan." Bill said standing up and moving over to stand beside Harry and Ginny.

"LIKE HELL" Ron yelled and ran up the stairs.

After a few minutes everyone had accepted the fact that there was to be two weddings in two days at the Burrow.

Mrs Weasley surprised everyone grabbing Ginny and Hermione and pulling them upstairs. "Right if we are going to do this, you're going to look good." Mrs Weasley said as the girls we pretty much dragged up the stairs.

Mr Weasley had given everyone half an hour to be ready, they still had Bill's wedding tomorrow and they all need to look alive then.

Bill and Charlie were arranging the living room into a more suitable room to host the occasion.

Fred and George were up in the attic looking for the spare dress robes for Harry and if he convinced Ron, to wear.

Tonks and Remus were gone off to get Kingsley Shacklebolt to perform the ceremony.

Leaving Mr Weasley and Harry shoved out of the way and standing in the kitchen.

"Thank you Sir." Harry said to break the science.

"Harry, my boy. Your about to become officially family and you might as well have been for the past six years anyway. You need to start calling Molly and I by our first names, there's no need for all this formality." Arthur Said

"Okay, thank you … Arthur." Harry struggled to say, making Arthur laugh

"You're in for one ride." Arthur joked. "That girl will drive any sane man up a wall, are you sure you want this?"

"More than I want anything else." Harry answered in all seriousness but smiled at Arthur's joke.

"Right, well I don't need to tell you to look after my daughter and treat her right because I know you will. And you love her probably more than I do, which is almost impossible but you seem to have a nack with the impossible. Just be aware of her Weasley temper and you'll do fine." Arthur said patting Harry on the back. "Now I believe you've got about fifteen minutes to convince Ron to look on the bright side." He finished walking out of the room and the climbing the stairs to go check on the twins.

Harry sighed. He was in for one struggle when he got to Ron's room. Ron was Harry's best mate, he had been such a major part of Harry's life from the start of Hogwarts. He wasn't going to give up on their friendship unless Ron told Harry to choose between him and Ginny.

Climbing the stairs to Ron's room he knocked on the closed door.

"Go away" Came a voice from the other side of the door.

"Let me in Ron." Harry called back

"Not until you change your mind about marrying my sister." Ron responded.

"Ron, we both know that isn't going to happen, Ginny will always be first." Harry replied. "You're trying to fight, an already lost battle. Ron you're my best mate, and I want you to accept that I love your sister and that I want to spend the rest of my life with her. But I also want our friendship. Please don't make me choose, you know which way I'll go.

"Suit yourself" came the response.

"Ron would you grow up." Bill said coming up from behind Harry closely followed by Charlie.

Bill pulled out his wand and extended it to the door. Muttering a spell the door then clicked open and the two older brothers walked into the room.

"Go into our old room, Fred and George found you the spare dress robs for Bill's wedding tomorrow." Charlie said to Harry before walking in to the room.

"We'll sort out Ron." Bill added

Harry sighed thanking the two before climbing back down the stairs and heading towards the older boy's childhood bedroom.

Harry threw on the dress Robes not paying much attention to them. He then went down to the living room. It had bee set up so the was a makeshift aisle the length of the room. Flowers had been picked and charmed to open, and then place in a small archway shape at the end of the aisle. There were a few other decorations around but Harry's mind was racing, He was about to get married and at the present time it looked like Ron wouldn't be apart of it, not to mention that it was at least eleven at night and he, Hermione, supposedly Ron and now Ginny were leaving tomorrow night or early the next day.

He realized that he had no rings, but then Arthur came out of the kitchen holding a box walking forward to Harry.

"Sirius gave me these" Arthur said opening the box to reveal three rings, two plain gold bands and an emerald diamond engagement ring. "They were your parents and he thought you might like to use them one day."

Harry stepped forward and hugged Arthur. "Thank you" He whispered trying not to cry in from to Arthur. Harry thought about all the people that had died for him and to stop You-know-who. His parents and Sirius wouldn't be here for him today. Cedric, Dumbledore, mad-eye, all lost.

Taking the box from Arthur he examined the rings. They were beautiful, a true symbol of his parents love. He was grateful for them but vowed to buy new ones when he got a chance. They were amazing but they weren't his, they belonged to his parents. In the long run he wanted to have something that symbolized his and Ginny's love for each other.

Placing the rings in his pocket he smiled before looking up to see Tonks, Remus and Kingsley coming out of the kitchen.

"Ready?" Kinsley asked.

"Hopefully" Harry replied.


End file.
